Cartas Seladas II As Cartas Deusas
by Shaoran-kun
Summary: Sakura sai de férias e viaja pra lugares bem misteriosos, e lá aparecem novas cartas... adeeeus férias!
1. Default Chapter

**Cartas Seladas II: As Cartas Sagradas**

**Capítulo 1: Viagem aos Deuses**

_"If I could, then I would_

_I'd go wherever you will go_

Way up high, or down low I'll go wherever you will go" 

- Ahhh... Como o dia está lindo hoje! Tenho que acabar de arrumar as coisas para a viagem! Finalmente!!! Depois de anos de estudo e trabalho consegui o dinheiro necessário para conhecer as ruínas gregas e dar uma passadinha pelas velhas e misteriosas pirâmides egípcias.

- É, papai está feliz mesmo... AII!!!! QUE LEGAAAAL!!! Vou conhecer a Grécia!!! – Pulava e gritava Sakura. – Vou ligar para a Tomoyo! ^^ Acho que ela iria gostar de ir comigo!

Era manhã de uma colorida Sexta-feira. Fazia o tempo ideal para boas férias: o sol constante não incomodava e as esparsas nuvens não davam sinal de voltarem à sua forma líquida.

Fujitaka economizara mensalmente grande parte de seu salário durante longos anos de carreira como professor para essa tão sonhada viagem. Exploraria as velhas ruínas gregas bem como as encontradas nas ilhas mediterrâneas; depois iria visitar os templos egípcios em Luxor e Karnak, as faraônicas pirâmides de Quéops, Quéfren e Miquerinos e todas as antiguidades egípcias. Sakura estava tão fascinada quanto seu pai. Touya teria que ficar em Tomoeda, pois finalmente estabelecera-se em um emprego e não fazia  "bicos" há mais de um ano. A garota já terminava o que corresponderia ao 1º colegial aqui no Brasil, estava prestes a entrar em férias. A viagem demoraria cerca de 3 meses: 1 mês na Grécia, outro nas ilhas desta,  e outro no Egito; o que implicaria a perda de aproximadamente 1 mês de aula à Sakura.

- Alô? A Tomoyo está?  

- Só um minuto, por favor. É a senhorita Kinomoto?

- Isso! ^-^

(...)

- Alô! Sakura?

- Oi Tomoyo!! Tem compromisso pra essas férias?

- Hm.. nada demais. Por quê?

- Porque eu ia te convidar pra viajar com a gente pra Grécia.

- OBA!!! É claro que eu vou!! Você acha que eu ia perder a chance de gravar um vídeo com a Sakura vestindo minhas roupas em meio às ruínas gregas?!

- ^__^"'... então tá bom! Depois a gente acerta os detalhes, tá?

- Ahn... Sakura! Você não tá esquecendo que o Li vem pra cá nessas férias... né?

- É mesmo Tomoyo!!!! E agora?!?!

- Aiai... eu ligo pra ele avisando!

- Mas... mas.. eu quero vê-lo! Faz um ano que a gente não se vê! Como será que ele está? Será que ele cresceu muito?! E... ele ainda me ama mesmo?? E... – As lembranças de seu amado misturaram-se à grande falta que este fazia à pobre garota, e lágrimas começaram a rolar pelos seus olhos; acompanhadas de soluços que a fizeram parar de falar.

- Calma Sakura! Eu vou falar com ele ainda hoje. Não se preocupe! =)

- (snif..) tá... Brigado, Tomoyo! =] – Respondeu Sakura, limpando as lágrimas que agora corriam feito um rio.

***Click***

**············································································································································**

            ***Trrrrrimmm*** (finjam que isso é um telefone tocando... -.-)

            - Alô?

            - Oi... é da casa dos Li?

            - É sim. Com quem gostaria de falar?

            - Ah, por favor, o Shaoran está? 

            - Está sim, quem gostaria de falar com ele?

            - Aqui é a Tomoyo, uma amiga dele de Tomoeda.

            - Aguarde um minutinho, por favor...

            (....)

            - Alô! Tomoyo?

            - Oi Li!!! Como vai?!

            - Oie! Bem.. e você?

            - Tudo ótimo!!! Eu liguei pra te avisar uma coisa... Você ainda vem pra cá nessas férias?

            - O quê? Vou sim Tomoyo. O que você quer me avisar?

- Bom Li. É o seguinte. Sakura e eu vamos viajar com o pai dela, pra Grécia e depois pro Egito, nessas férias.

- (...) Isso quer dizer que....

- ... isso quer dizer que nós não estaremos aqui.

- Ah não!!! Eu estava indo praí só pra ver a Sakura!!! Se você pudesse imaginar a saudade que eu estou sentindo dela agora... aliás, não só agora, mas sempre! 

- Eu sei o quanto você a ama. E lhe garanto que o amor que ela tem por você é igual ou maior do que o seu...

- Eu... Eu tinha uma surpresa para ela! Que droga!!! 

- Sinto muito Li...

- .... Eu vou com vocês!

- o.O!! Como?!

- Isso mesmo!!! Eu vou com vocês!! Faço de tudo pra ficar junto da Sakura!

- =)... vou avisá-la!!!

············································································································································

            O mês da viagem passou voando, recheado de telefonemas e expectativas. Principalmente das partes mais interessadas nessa viagem: Fujitaka, Shaoran e Sakura.

O jovem chinês teria um longo dia, o da viagem. Sairia de Hong Kong  e desembarcaria em Tomoeda, de lá iria direto pegar o vôo junto com seus amigos para Atenas... coitado.

············································································································································

            Finalmente chegara o grande dia!! Sakura tremia mais que vara de bambu verde em meio a uma tempestuosa ventania... Shaoran não estava muito diferente da garota. . . Fujitaka parecia uma criança de tão empolgado com a viagem! Sakura nunca o vira tão "alterado". Tomoyo agia naturalmente, com sua câmera a tiracolo filmando "A romântica viagem de Sakura e Shaoran" e os olhos brilhando ao ver sua musa vestindo mais um de seus vestidos.

            - Ai Tomoyo!!! Tô tão nervosa! Será que o Li ainda gosta de mim?! Será que ele vai me achar feia?? – Murmurava Sakura para Tomoyo, enquanto roía as unhas e ameaçava um choro de nervoso.

            - HiHiHiHi! Não seja boba Sakura! Nunca vi ninguém tão apaixonado como o Li por você! E não fale besteira!!! Você é a menina mais kawaii que existe!!!

            - ^___^" ... Ai Tomoyo...

            Nisso, um jovem rapaz alto, cabelos castanhos, vestindo uma roupa preta; cara séria, um malote enorme na mão, vinha se aproximando do lugar onde os outros estavam. Sakura olhou e ficou paralisadamente congelada e sua boca abriu de leve. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos do menino e a garota não conseguia movê-los... era como se estivesse hipnotizada.

            - Sha... Shaoran-kun! To..to...Tomoyo! É ele... -  falava, ou melhor, soletrava Sakura, sem mover o rosto e com o olhar fixo no rapaz.

            Era ele. Ela não podia acreditar! "Apenas" um ano se passou e ele mudara tanto! Como a natureza pode ser tão perfeita, e tão brusca?! Um ano se passara e o garoto, o "moleque", que ela tanto amava se tornara quase um homem!! Estava grande e já apresentava algumas típicas espinhas, que davam um charme a mais em seu rosto maroto. Emagrecera um pouco, é verdade, mas seu físico estava bem definido devido, talvez, a seu treinamento pesado... a essa altura já deveria ser quase um mestre na espada! Contudo seu olhar continuava o mesmo: penetrante e decidido. Isso ela percebeu quando seus olhos cruzaram-se com os dele, deixando-a mais nervosa e envergonhada. A garota observou o surgimento de um sorriso na face séria dele, despertando novamente o carinho, o amor que a garota só sentia ao ver tal expressão do seu amado. Logo o sorriso breve desmontou-se e a boca dele abriu.

            "Meu Deus, como estava linda!!!" pensou ele. Um ano e ela mudou tanto! Emagreceu um pouco... ou talvez não tendo em vista que ela cresceu bastante! Seu rosto afinara-se um pouco e já não era mais de uma garotinha, mas tomava feições de mulher. A pele, porém, continuava como de bebê. Não se via uma solitária espinha, ou algo do tipo. Os lábios ganharam volume, o cabelo crescera um pouco, mas mantinha o mesmo charme. Ao descer mais os olhos o queixo de Shaoran despencou! Realmente! Ela estava mesmo virando mulher, não havia dúvidas! Ele se sentiu meio envergonhado e parou de explorar o corpo da garota com os olhos. 

            Meio que de repente os dois "despertaram" e sorriram. Shaoran abandonou a mala e saiu correndo para abraçar Sakura que se levantou e fez o mesmo. Tomoyo já se debulhava em lágrimas de tão emocionante a cena que ela gravara. Os dois amantes agora conversavam entre soluços e sussurros ao pé do ouvido. Logo deu-se o beijo... e que beijo! Yukito teve que segurar Touya, que estava prestes a voar no pescoço do 'moleque' (esqueci de comentar... eles também estavam lá no aeroporto ^.^')

            - _"Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo 958 com destino à Atenas,  favor dirijam-se ao portão 27. O vôo sai em 30 minutos." _

            - Li, nosso vôo.. vamos?

            - Vamos! – Respondeu o garoto abrindo novamente o sorriso que Sakura tanto amava. 

            Então todos, à exceção de Touya e Yukito, entraram no salão de embarque e posteriormente no avião que os levaria à Grécia.

"Quantas lágrimas rolaram esperando esse momento 

_Quantas páginas viradas depressa rumo a esse instante_

_Quantas noites acordado nesse sofrimento_

_Sonhando com este beijo alucinante..."_

Bom, espero que gostem ^^.. eu sei que o CS 1 num agradou assim muita gente heheh (principalmente o final u.u), mas, assim, esse vai ser melhor =P... Alias, eu comecei a escrever ele faz teeeeempo, só que estou continuando agora, aí resolvi posta-lo aqui ^^ (você deve reparar essa diferença durante o texto.. */me meio enferrujado, sabe ^^"*

Weeeell, review it!!! XD


	2. Chegando em Atenas

**Cartas Seladas II: As Cartas Sagradas**

Capítulo 2: A chegada em Atenas 

Finalmente Fujitaka conseguira juntar dinheiro suficiente para fazer sua sonhada viagem arqueológica explorando os dois lugares mais interessantes para ele: Grécia e Egito. Levou consigo Sakura que, por sua vez, convidou Tomoyo. Shaoran ia passar suas férias em Tomoeda, mas ao ser avisado que Sakura iria viajar, resolveu acompanhá-la. Touya não viajaria, pois agora arranjara um trabalho fixo e, logicamente, teria que permanecer na cidade.

Após 30 minutos de espera pelo avião Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Fujitaka embarcaram. O vôo era à noite, portanto eles passariam a maior parte do tempo dormindo. Os quatro ocupavam uma mesma fileira de bancos no avião: primeiro, à esquerda na janela, Sakura, a seu lado sentava-se Shaoran seguido de Tomoyo e Fujitaka respectivamente. Cada fileira possuía quatro cadeiras. A viagem seguiu tranqüila, apesar de uma pequena turbulência enquanto o avião sobrevoava uma parte da Rússia. (o avião costumava passar sobre o oriente médio, mas parece que devido a um "incidente" o espaço aéreo estava isolado para qualquer tipo de aeronave que não fosse militar...).

Na fileira de bancos em frente à em que estavam Sakura e os outros estava um homem estranho, vestido de preto e com um capuz que impossibilitava a qualquer um de ver seus olhos. Shaoran sentiu uma aura estranha vindo dele, mas achou que era bobagem. Ao amanhecer, o homem começou a conversar com Fujitaka e tirou o capuz. Era careca e tinha uma cicatriz atrás na cabeça; seus olhos eram de um tom meio violeta, meio azul; tinha um olhar profundo, mas calmo. Olhava diversas vezes para Sakura, como se sentisse que ela era uma garota muito especial. Shaoran notou isso e olhou várias vezes bravo para o homem. Este, por sua vez, fingia não estar acontecendo nada e respondia com um sorriso à la Soujirou (-). O assunto dos dois (Fujitaka e o homem) parecia bem interessante. Eles conversaram por longas horas, até o avião entrar no espaço aéreo grego, quando o homem assumiu uma feição séria e voltou-se a seu banco.

- Senhor Kinomoto, quem é este homem – perguntou Shaoran a Fujitaka, sussurrando com cuidado para o homem não ouvir.

- Ah... esqueci de perguntar o nome! '

- ........... -.-"

Assim seguiu-se a última meia hora de viagem, em silêncio total.

**···················································································································································**

Finalmente, depois de passar a noite inteira e um pedaço do dia viajando, o avião aterrissa em Atenas e todos descem. Shaoran não tira os olhos do homem de preto... percebe uma certa pressa neste e também o jeito como olha para os lados como se estivesse procurando por alguém deixa Shaoran ainda mais desconfiado do pobre sujeito. As malas, pra variar, demoram um pouco para chegarem às mãos dos passageiros. Shaoran não agüenta a curiosidade e procura uma deixa para falar com aquele homem de capuz. O jovem ia se aproximando do homem quando este subiu um pouco a manga da blusa para ver as horas. Shaoran pôde ver na mão do misterioso senhor um símbolo estranho, aparentemente de uma seita. O chinesinho fica boquiaberto com o símbolo que vê e o homem, ao perceber isso, trata de lançar um olhar que paralisa o jovem rapaz.

- Shaoran!!! Nossas malas chegaram, venha! – chamou Sakura de longe. O homem, ao ver a menina correndo em direção a Shaoran, tratou logo de desviar o olhar e ir buscar sua bagagem. – Li, você tá bem? O.o".. Você tá com uma cara tão estranha! Aconteceu algo?! – Shaoran cai de joelhos no chão e fica com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Shaoran!!!!!!!! – grita Sakura, desesperada. – Alguém me ajuda aqui, por favor!!! – Fujitaka, Tomoyo e um homem da companhia aérea vêm ajudá-los.

Uns dez minutos depois do ocorrido Shaoran desperta, sem saber direito o que acontecera.

- O médico aqui do aeroporto disse que foi por causa das muitas horas de viagem que você enfrentou nesses dois últimos dias. Segundo ele, isso lhe cansou o cérebro e seu corpo apresentou essa reação anormal. – informou o pai de Sakura ao rapaz.

- AHH, Senhor Kinomoto!!! Desculpe o acidente, desculpe, desculpe.. n-não foi minha intenção!!! – Respondeu Shaoran com a cabeça baixa e o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

- Hahaha... não foi nada garoto! é normal para alguém da sua idade passar mal assim, não foi nenhum incômodo! .

Mas aquilo não fôra um acidente normal. Apenas Shaoran sabia o que realmente acontecera naquele pequeno instante em que seus olhos cruzaram com o penetrante olhar do homem de preto... mas parece que ele também esquecera o que aconteceu. Lembrava de algumas poucas coisas, mas não de tudo.

**···················································································································································**

Meia hora depois de desembarcarem do avião, Sakura e cia estavam indo para o hotel, onde tinham um quarto reservado. Shaoran e Tomoyo esqueceram esse "pequeno" detalhe: reservar um quarto de hotel.. . Por sorte naquela manhã haviam quartos livres...

- Bom... vocês deram sorte! Temos exatamente dois quartos livres! Um ao lado do outro! ... Opa... um deles foi ocupado ainda hoje!!! Bom.. mas ainda tem o outro! ...

- Hmm... vamos pegar este quarto! Sakura e Tomoyo dormem num quarto e eu e o rapaz dormimos no outro.

- Ok!

E assim se fez. Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram no quarto previamente reservado por Fujitaka e este e Shaoran no quarto recém alugado. No dia seguinte eles sairiam e iriam visitar o Pathernon e a Acrópole de Atenas. Fujitaka nunca pareceu tão ansioso a Sakura; talvez estivesse assim no dia de seu casamento, mas este acontecimento ela não pôde presenciar. .

O primeiro dia em Atenas passou voando. À noite eles (Sakura e o resto) foram jantar num restaurante na mesma rua do hotel, e depois foram dormir uma looooonga noite de sono...

**···················································································································································**

O dia amanheceu. A aurora entrava por entre algumas frestas da velha janela de madeira do quarto do hotel. Sentia-se o aroma fresco da gélida brisa matinal, acompanhado de algumas conversas ininteligíveis e do cheirinho de café fresco vindos da padaria ao lado do hotel. Shaoran foi o primeiro a acordar, despertando com sua "sutileza" (levando um tombo do beliche... "") o pai de Sakura. Depois acordou Tomoyo e por último Sakura, pra variar...

Depois de devidamente acordados e de bons banhos tomados, eles foram até a tal padaria experimentar o café e um tipo diferente de pão.

** N.E.:**_O hotel (apesar de meio velho) era bom e oferecia aos estrangeiros um serviço diferente: tinha vinculada a si uma empresa de tradutores e para cada quarto ocupado oferecia-se os serviços desta por um precinho "básico". _

Depois de tomarem o café eles foram, acompanhados de um tradutor, visitar as construções atenienses. Fujitaka parecia uma criança, examinando cada pedacinho de cada ruína encontrada. Shaoran andava meio atento desde o acontecido no aeroporto.

Enquanto passeavam inocentemente pela velha acrópole o céu escurecera de repente e Shaoran sentira uma presença diferente, mas conhecida. Ao longe via-se um vulto preto de capuz. Sakura também sentiu a presença e olhou para o garoto que estava com os olhos fixos no tal vulto. Assim que Sakura mirou o olhar ao vulto, este desapareceu devagar, como se estivesse deslizando para trás. A presença também foi enfraquecendo até desaparecer por completo do local. Shaoran e Sakura se entreolharam espantados. Nunca sentiram uma presença tão forte e tão incomum!

Continuaram seu passeio normalmente, mas "com a pulga atrás da orelha". Eis que enquanto visitavam o Pathernon, no fim da tarde, a presença voltou. Desta vez eles decidiram seguí-la...

Sakura e Shaoran corriam o mais rápido que podiam e a presença se intensificava a cada passo que davam, a cada fôlego que tomavam... Até que chegaram em uma parede... era o fim da linha.

- E agora Li? Por onde vamos?!

- Deve haver algum tipo de passagem para dentro daquela parede! Vamos procurar! – Então Sakura e Shaoran começaram a procurar por algum túnel ou algo que os levasse para o "atrás" daquela sólida parede. A procura foi em vão, não encontraram nada além de uma pequena pedra com algo escrito no velho idioma grego.

- Aiaiai... deve haver algum jeito de passarmos por aqui!!! Eu sinto que a presença vem dali, do outro lado! – dizia nervosa Sakura.

- Mas que droga!!! – gritou Shaoran, enquanto esmurrava a parede e dava um berro de dor. . .

Sakura encostara-se na parede para descansar um pouco e parece que empurrara uma pedra. De repente, o grande e sólido bloco de pedra começou a abrir, a se mover para cima. Os dois ficaram boquiabertos.

Enquanto o casal estava atrás da misteriosa presença, Fujitaka e Tomoyo os procuravam pelas ruínas até que Tomoyo, percebendo que algo errado acontecia, convenceu o pai de Sakura a desistir da procura e o fez acreditar que logo eles estariam de volta.

Voltando a Sakura e Shaoran...

Aproveitando a abertura, os dois jovens entraram na passagem e foram atrás da coisa que emitia tão poderosa energia. O local parecia um velho castelo abandonado e ainda permanecia intocado, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo! O misterioso é que haviam tochas acesas ao longo das duas paredes. Tudo estava limpo e não havia sinal de pó, areia ou algo assim. Também não havia janelas fendas ou qualquer abertura por onde pudesse entrar ar respirável e o cheiro do ambiente não era tão diferente de qualquer outro local fechado. Será que esse ar que eles respiravam estava lá desde os remotos tempos quando o local fôra construído?

Continuando pelo tortuoso e estreito caminho formado pelos corredores de pedra, Shaoran e Sakura iam conversando silenciosamente e andando com muito cuidado para não caírem em nenhuma armadilha até que, em determinado ponto do percurso, o caminho se dividia em dois: um era iluminado, mas possuía algumas rachaduras do chão e uns buracos geometricamente redondos nas paredes; o outro era esparsamente iluminado, mas parecia ser mais seguro. O último possuía uma escada para baixo, enquanto o primeiro apresentava uma para cima. Os dois ficaram "meio" indecisos sobre qual caminho seguir. Sakura deu a idéia de cada um ir por um caminho, mas essa hipótese foi logo descartada por Shaoran, que não se afastaria dela por nada! Apesar de serem altamente poderosos em matéria de magia, ambos não conseguiam sentir exatamente de qual dos dois caminhos vinha a presença; ela parecia vir do meio (entre um e outro percurso). O corredor se bifurcava em forma de Y.

Depois de alguns minutos pensando por onde seguir ficou decidido que eles tentariam um caminho de cada vez, começando pelo que parecia ser mais seguro.

Então eles foram andando. Esse novo corredor parecia mais longo e mais estreito que o anterior, antes da bifurcação. Sakura usou seu báculo utilizando a carta "Fly" para adiantar-se no caminho e Shaoran usou o "Deus do Fogo" para iluminar melhor o corredor, e saiu correndo atrás dela... correu uns 10 metros apenas e pisou em um lugar falso, fazendo as paredes laterais começarem a "fechar" o corredor, como se este fosse um sanduíche. As paredes moviam-se depressa e eles tinham que chegar logo à escada que ainda parecia estar longe. Antes parecia mais perto.

- Shaoran!!! Cuidado!!! – Gritava desesperadamente Sakura.

- Corre Sakura, depressa! Esqueça de mim!! Anda logo!

- Não Li, não vou te deixar aqui sozinho! – Sakura pega seu báculo e liberta a carta "Time", fazendo o tempo parar, dando tempo para Shaoran alcançá-la.

Finalmente eles chegam à escada, bem a tempo: assim que pisam no primeiro degrau o tempo volta ao normal e as paredes se fecham.

- Ow droga! É bom que este seja o caminho certo, se não for ficaremos presos aqui. Agora que essas malditas paredes se fecharam não temos como voltar. – Comenta Shaoran.

- É mesmo!!!

Eles seguem descendo pela escada escura. A cada degrau descido a presença parecia mais forte, o ar mais gelado e os corações mais acelerados. O silêncio predominava entre eles. Mal se ouvia suas respirações, dado o nervosismo... parece que eles já imaginavam o que lhes esperava no fim dessa sombria escada...

_"When I look into your eyes, I realize_

_That my love for you will never ever die_

_Together for the rest of our lives_

_I always want you here by my side."_

Ps.: O texto do final é da música de abertura de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco original: "You are my reason to be"

· Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic... ", to fazendo o melhor possível, eu acho.

**· Como sempre digo: qualquer sugestão, crítica, oi, tchau, bom dia, boa noite, morra!, bla, ble, bli, blo, blu... enfim, qualquer palavra é bem vinda! : **

**· C ya! =)**


	3. O Mundo Escondido

Cartas Seladas II – As Cartas Sagradas

**Capítulo 3: O Mundo Escondido******

Sakura e os outros chegaram à Atenas e estabeleceram-se em um hotel meio velho, mas muito bom. Passaram a primeira noite lá: Sakura e Tomoyo em um quarto e Shaoran e Fujitaka em outro. Ao acordar, todos foram tomar o café da manhã em uma padaria ao lado do hotel e depois foram conhecer uns pontos turísticos da cidade. Sakura e Shaoran vêem um vulto e, sentindo uma presença forte emanada por ele, resolvem seguí-lo chegando a um lugar estranho cheio de corredores. Lá eles se deparam com dois caminhos a seguir, optando pelo que parecia ser o menos perigoso. No fim deste havia uma escada que eles começaram a descer.

- Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim! – Gritou Shaoran, acionando sua carta mágica, porém nada aconteceu. – Ahn? Mas... que estranho! Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim!!! – Continuou tentando, em vão, o garoto.

- Deixa eu tentar, Li! – Assim sendo, Sakura utiliza seu báculo e tenta libertar a carta Fogo, obtendo sucesso e iluminando a escada.

- Será que só a sua magia funciona aqui?

- Não sei... Mas, Li, você conseguiu usar essa mesma carta lá encima, no corredor. Por que aqui ela não funcionaria?!

- É mesmo! Eu já usei essa carta lá no corredor! Ela deveria funcionar de novo!

Depois dessa pequena pausa, os garotos resolvem prosseguir em seu caminho, querendo chegar logo ao fim dessa escada que parecia interminável. E continuaram descendo, descendo, descendo...

- Nossa! Daqui a pouco vamos chegar no centro da Terra!

- É, se continuarmos descendo assim... – Foi só Sakura terminar de falar e surgiu aos olhos dos garotos uma porta de pedra, gigante, com um símbolo diferente que Shaoran achava já ter visto antes. Os dois pararam em frente à porta e tentaram abrí-la empurrando, sem sucesso. Não havia nada na porta para puxá-la. A presença agora estava mais forte que nunca e definitivamente vinha daquele local, atrás da porta.

- Aiai... Por que eu fui deixar o Kero lá em Tomoeda?! – Choramingava Sakura.

- Calma Sakura. Não adianta lamentar pelo que já aconteceu. Temos que aceitar o fato de ele não estar aqui e tentarmos fazer o melhor possível!

Ouve-se um estrondo vindo de cima da escada e um tigre enorme aparece.

- Kero!!! Como você chegou aqui?

- Sakura... ¬¬" Ainda bem que eu tenho asas e cérebro [Shaoran: Cooof Cooof] e consegui voar até o aeroporto e me enfiar em um avião pra cá. Como você pôde sair sem mim, Sakura! Se eu não aparecesse o que você e esse moleque fariam?

- Moleque? ¬¬.. Ora, sua bola de pêlos pulguenta!

- Quem é pulguento? ¬¬"" Fique sabendo que eu tomei banho semana passada!

- EI VOCÊS! Agora não é hora de ficar discutindo, temos que abrir essa porta!

- Sim senhora ..' – Responderam os dois, cabisbaixos.

- Kero, você sabe de algo que possa nos ajudar a abrir essa porta?

- Hm... acho que não.

- Capoft

- Capoft

- Ô sua coisa inútil, se você não sabe de nada, o que você veio fazer aqui?!? – Grita com Kero, Shaoran.

- ¬¬"" Bom seu moleque, eu sei de muitas coisas. Sei, por exemplo, por que suas cartas não funcionam aqui, mas como eu sou uma "coisa inútil" não posso falar. =).

- Kerooo ¬¬' Fala pra gente por que a magia do Li não funciona aqui.

- Só se ele me pedir desculpas e dizer que eu sou o maior!

- " Aiai Kero...

- Eu não vou fazer isso ¬¬"

- Ah Li... por favor! Eu sei que você também quer saber isso!

- ... tá, tá! Mas é bom que não se acostume com isso! Medesculpekerberus,vocêéomaior! Pronto ¬¬... agora nos diga!

- Haha! Assim que eu gosto! [Shaoran: ¬¬"] [Sakura: "] Bom, como vocês sabem nós estamos sob o Pathernon, uma famosa construção grega. Até antes dessa escada estávamos no mundo humano. A partir do momento em que vocês pisaram no primeiro degrau dessa escada entraram em solo sagrado. E essa porta leva ao mundo dos deuses.

- Mas Kero, haviam dois corredores, duas escadas. Pra onde vai o outro caminho?

- O outro caminho também leva à terra sagrada dos Deuses. A diferença entre as escadas é que, como vocês notaram, essa desce a aquela sobe. Ambas levam à uma porta. Essa escada nos trouxe ao mundo dos mortos, território do grande deus Hades. A outra escada nos levaria ao sagrado Monte Olimpo, morada dos deuses. Mas chegar até lá é muito mais difícil do que chegar aqui.

- Ahn, como você nos achou aqui e como você sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou Shaoran

- Eu sabia que Sakura viria pra cá e como este lugar é impregnado de magias, mistérios, lendas e deuses, temi por sua segurança e resolvi vir pra cá, já que ela não me trouxe ¬¬"... Sem contar que aqui tem ótimas comidas! O.O... E como eu sei disso? Bem, antigamente eu e o mago Clow viemos para cá também. Clow queria conhecer um feiticeiro famoso, que dizia ser o deus dos deuses, o grande Zeus. É claro que ninguém o dava crédito, e ele dizia que acabaria com o mundo se todos continuassem duvidando de sua existência. Ele e Clow tiveram uma longa conversa. O tal feiticeiro disse que iria destruir o mundo, sem dó. Então os dois começaram uma batalha. Clow venceu, mas foi por pouco! O feiticeiro não morreu; aliás, não achamos o corpo dele. Clow achava que ele havia sido pulverizado, mas eu e Yue descobrimos que na verdade ele havia simplesmente desaparecido, como se tivesse se teleportado dali. Antes de sumir ele disse que faria todos os deuses reencarnarem para tentar dar um jeito no mundo. Alguns anos depois, Clow ouviu falar que coisas muito estranhas estavam acontecendo na região da Grécia e resolveu ir investigar. Como sempre, eu e Yue viemos com ele, afinal ele não nos "esquecia" [Sakura: "]. Ele ficou sabendo desse lugar aqui sob o Pathernon através de um homem estranho. Até hoje me lembro do rosto. Tinha olhos meio violeta, brilhantes; usava uma roupa escura e tinha uma cicatriz muito estranha na mão. Clow disse que esse homem tinha uma aura muito forte e misteriosa. Nós três empacamos na bifurcação do corredor, mas Clow optou pelo caminho da direita, o que nos levaria ao Olimpo. Clow sempre gostou dos desafios mais difíceis. Eu lembro que nós chegamos ao jardim do Olimpo e encontramos Hermes correndo para levar uma mensagem a Zeus. Aproveitando a chance, Clow pediu para ele nos levar até o grande deus. Ao chegar lá, qual não foi nossa surpresa ao ver que Zeus era mesmo aquele feiticeiro que Clow enfrentara alguns anos atrás! Nossa sorte foi ele estar bem calmo quando chegamos. Zeus admirou a força e o bom coração que nosso mestre tinha e deixou-o utilizar sua magia aqui no mundo sagrado. Ele nos mostrou todo o mundo do Olimpo e nos contou sobre o mundo dos mortos, que é este em que estamos prestes a entrar.

Shaoran e Sakura estavam boquiabertos com a história, não conseguiam dizer nada.

- Bom... foi isso! Agora, quando abrirmos essa porta, provavelmente daremos de cara com um cachorro gigante, o guardião desse mundo, o ser que inspirou meu nome. Kérberus, o cão guardião do mundo dos mortos.

- Ele é fofinho que nem você, Kero? .

- '-.-

- Mas, bem, para entrarmos temos que abrir a porta... COMO vamos fazer isso?

- Aí que tá... não tenho a menor idéia.

- Ah Kero! Só uma coisa... Como você entrou aqui na escada se as paredes tinham se fechado?

- Zeus nos explicou onde "desacionavam" as armadilhas.

- Ah...

- Temos que entrar logo, meu pai já deve estar preocupado! – lembrou Sakura.

- Não se preocupe, o tempo aqui não passa.

Sakura toca o símbolo da porta com o báculo, para ver se algo acontece. O símbolo emite uma luz forte direto no coração de Sakura, fazendo Shaoran dar um pulo pra trás e arregalar os olhos. A enorme porta começa então a se abrir, exibindo aos estrangeiros a pálida beleza do mundo dos mortos. Todos ficaram espantados inclusive Kero, que nunca tinha estado naquele local.

À primeira vista o lugar dava arrepios, tanto pela sua grandiosidade quanto pelo seu aspecto sombrio. Via-se uma grande estátua de um cachorro enorme de três cabeças: o guardião, Kérberos. Ele bloqueava um caminho, que se dividia em três, posteriormente. Via-se três placas, uma na "entrada" de cada caminho. O primeiro caminho, que levava ao guardião mitológico, era feito de pedras, tipo paralelepípedos, dispostos simetricamente alinhados; nas suas margens havia um largo gramado, com algumas flores muito coloridas. O céu (sim, tinha céu lá!) era azul, azul, com algumas poucas nuvens. No chão se via alguns arranhões, como alguém sendo arrastado e tentando se agarrar ao chão.

Eles sabiam que teriam que enfrentar o cachorrão para chegar à fonte da mágica aura.

Kero adiantou-se na direção do mitológico Kérberos. O monstro abriu seus 6 olhos e levantou as cabeças, olhando para os visitantes.

- Quem és tu e o porque tentas entrar vivo neste mundo onde apenas as almas habitam? – Perguntou uma das cabeças a Kero.

- Meu nome, assim como o seu, é Kérberos; sou guardião das cartas Sakura, outrora Cartas Clow. Eu, minha mestra e o moleque [Shaoran: ¬¬"] viemos aqui atrás de uma aura forte que se assemelha às cartas que capturamos.

- Então vós seguistes a tal aura até aqui?

- Sim. Ela vem daqui deste mundo.

- Mas, como fareis para descobrir em qual das três dimensões, dos três submundos, se encontra essa aura; sendo que uma vez em uma dimensão não se pode retornar, a menos que recebas a permissão do grande senhor Hades, o deus deste mundo.

- E onde ele se encontra?

- Nosso grande senhor deve estar neste momento no Olimpo, junto aos outros deuses.

Kero se volta para Sakura e a conta o que o guardião lhe disse.

- Ah Kero, então teremos que arriscar!

- Mas, Sakura; e se nós ficarmos presos em um desses mundos?

- Bom, nós damos um jeito! - - Assim sendo, Sakura se adianta em direção ao guardião para fazer-lhe mais algumas perguntas.

- Bom dia senhor guardião, meu nome é Sakura e eu gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas, será que o senhor poderia colaborar comigo? -

- "Bom dia"... há quanto tempo eu não ouço alguém me desejando isso. Bons Dias para a senhorita, jovem Sakura. Posso responder às tuas perguntas sim, vá em frente!

- .. Ahn, senhor Kerberus; o senhor teria alguma idéia de onde poderia estar vindo essa aura? Assim, de qual dos submundos. .

- Bom, dependeria muito do tipo de aura que se apresenta. Porque as pessoas que vêm para cá são mandadas para os submundos de acordo com as ações que ela cometeu durante sua vida. O senhor Radamanthys analisa toda suas vidas e decide o local para onde ela vai. São três submundos, como podes ver os caminhos ali (aponta para os caminhos atrás de si com uma das cabeças.). As pessoas de bom coração, o que, por sinal, é bem raro de encontrar, que viveram suas vidas em função de praticar o bem em geral, vão para aquele caminho. – Então, utilizando mais uma vez uma de suas cabeças, ele aponta para o terceiro caminho. Era um caminho de mármore, com muitas flores nas suas margens. No final deste, via-se um portal. E dentro desse portal dava para ver um pouquinho do mundo para onde ele levava. Era simplesmente incrível. Sakura não acreditava que existia um lugar tão lindo. Uma planície verde, com árvores e frutas; era visível o começo de um lago, ou rio talvez. – Esse submundo é chamado de Campos Elíseos. Tem longos campos frutíferos e grandes lagos. Tem um sol que brilha sempre e não há trevas nem tempestades. É o que muitos chamam de paraíso. – Sakura estava boquiaberta. Nunca vira lugar tão lindo. – Bom, o segundo submundo é para onde vão aquelas pessoas que ficaram entre o bem e o mal. Aquelas que fizeram maldades das quais não se arrependeram, que não praticavam o bem, que não cumpriram sua missão na Terra e deixaram coisas pendentes, portanto terão de retornar. É o chamado Umbral. Lá essas almas ficam em repouso até a hora de retornarem com novos corpos e novas mentes à Terra para terminar sua missão. Podes olhar, mas não verás nada ao fim desse caminho. O Umbral é uma dimensão vazia, escura, com trevas eternas. Lá nada se vê, nada se ouve, nada se come. É como se as almas que lá estão dormissem. Por isso eu, particularmente, acho meio difícil a fonte da aura vir dali. Por fim temos o primeiro caminho. Tu podes reparar que é o caminho mais largo de todos os três, por ser o mais fácil de entrar. Lá é o lugar para onde vão as pessoas que viveram em pecado, negando a existência dos deuses, matando sem arrependimento, cometendo adultérios e outros crimes. Aquelas pessoas que viveram "pregando" o mal na Terra têm um lugar garantido nesse submundo. As almas ali sofrem e sentem a dor que causaram a outras pessoas diariamente. É um lugar terrível! Lá estão as piores almas que já passaram pelo mundo vivo. É o Tártaro Brumoso, porém muitos o conhecem por Inferno. Provavelmente lá encontrareis o que procurais.

- Obrigado Kero2!!! (Kerberos: "Kero2?!?!?!") Vamos começar nossa busca por esse lugar horrível então! Vamos Li, Kero!!!

- Esperai! Não tenho autorização de abrir passagem a ninguém não autorizado pelo grande Hades ou pelo grande senhor Zeus. Algum de vós tem a autorização de algum dEles?

- Ahn... autorização? (Glupt) Bem, – começou Shaoran, que até agora permanecera em silêncio – senhor Kérberos, nós não planejávamos vir parar aqui, no mundo dos deuses; foi tudo mero acaso. Por isso não temos autorização para entrar aqui. Mas, já que estamos aqui, será que o senhor não poderia abrir uma pequena exceção?

- Quem é este moleque? – Perguntou à Sakura o guardião, apontando Shaoran com uma das suas cabeças. Kero rolava de rir.

- MOLEQUE?!?!? ( Já vi que isso é mal de Kerberos mesmo... ¬¬"""

- Calma Li... "". Esse garoto é meu... ahn... amigo. Veio me ajudar a derrotar o que está emitindo essa aura.

- Ah sim. Bom, procurai uma autorização e depois deixarei vós passareis.

- Ahhh!!! Mas, senhor! Precisamos passar logo, antes que percamos essa aura de "vista"!

- Sinto muito jovem garota, mas não posso transgredir regras.

- Bom, então eu sinto muito... "Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. Liberte-se!!!" Me desculpe cachorrinho, eu não queria fazer isso... "Senhor do Tempo, ajude-nos com sua nobre energia... Tempo!!!" – Tudo parou e eles puderam passar pelo guardião. Assim que eles passaram por ele o tempo voltou ao normal. Kerberos pôde inclusive vê-los correndo em direção ao Tártaro, mas não quis impedí-los.

- Sakura, você tem certeza de que quer entrar aí mesmo? Lembre-se do que Kerberos nos disse: podemos ficar presos aqui pra sempre!

- Bom Kero, devemos correr riscos e arcar com as conseqüências.

Assim sendo, os três cruzaram ao mesmo tempo o portal para o Tártaro Brumoso. Ao entrarem sentiram no ar o cheiro da dor e do sofrimento e podiam ouvir gritos desesperados e murmúrios de arrependimento. O lugar era todo escuro, a não ser pelos rios de lava que corriam por lá, que forneciam o pouco de iluminação que tinha por lá. O calor também era insuportável e o ar cheirava a enxofre. De primeiro momento, a vontade de Shaoran, Sakura e Kerberos era passar de novo pelo portal e sair daquele inferno. Mas logo lembraram do porquê eles estavam lá.

- Li, você consegue sentir a presença aqui?

- Sim Sakura. – Ambos se entreolharam e foram para uma direção, e Kero os seguindo.

Eles corriam o mais rápido que podiam, enquanto mãos leprosas submersas no pantanoso solo tartárico tentavam agarrar seus pés. Por mais de duas vezes Sakura tropeçara em cabeças no chão e caíra, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Shaoran simplesmente não tinha uma fisionomia descritível. Seu rosto parecia sem emoção, tamanho era seu espanto.

Finalmente, depois de 10 minutos, que pareciam uma eternidade aos garotos e a Kero, eles avistaram à misteriosa fonte da aura. Um homem de branco estava sentado sobre uma pedra gigante à beira de um dos rios de lava, com várias mãos puxando seus pés. Ao sentir os invasores se aproximando, o homem de branco levantou e virou-se para eles.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Sakura ao homem.

- Olá! Que bom receber visitantes!!! Eu sou Hades, o deus do mundo dos mortos. Vocês, presumo eu, vieram com ordens de meu irmão Zeus, não?

- Não. Sentimos uma presença e resolvemos seguí-la. Acabamos chegando aqui.

- Hmm... então vocês chegaram aqui por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Digamos que sim – respondeu Sakura.

- E vocês acharam a origem dessa presença?

- Sim... é você!

- Sei... E posso saber o que vocês pretendem fazer agora que me encontraram?

- Pode sim. "Tempestades, raios e trovões; ajudem-me neste momento... TROVÃO!" – Um enorme raio saiu do báculo de Sakura e voou encima do deus Hades, que foi atingido e caiu no chão.

- Garota, você não tem idéia do que acabou de fazer. – O deus fez o rio de lava subir e cair encima de Sakura, que foi protegida por Shaoran, usando o 'Deus do Vento', lançando-a para longe do lugar onde caíra a lava.

- Hm... parece que o garotinho também quer vir para este mundo né?

- Cale a boca!!! – Gritou Shaoran enquanto "voava" encima do Deus.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Acho que terei que te ensinar como respeitar um deus. – O homem levantou o braço e fez o garoto flutuar. Depois o lançou contra a parede. – Hahahaha!!! Vocês nunca vão me prender!!

Eis que uma bola de fogo atinge as costas do deus, que cai no chão. Era Kero que aparecera na hora certa com sua magia.

- Agora Sakura! Aproveita que ele tá caído e faz alguma coisa!!!

- Ok Kero!!! – "Mas.. o que eu faço? O.O", pensou a garota. "Já sei!" – Ilusão! Mostre a pessoa quem este homem teme! – A carta tomou uma forma humana, grande, e imponente.

- S-s-senhor.. o que fazes aqui? – Gaguejou o deus, enquanto caía ajoelhado de frente à ilusão.

- Água e trovão, prendam-no!!! – Disse a garota, libertando as cartas da água e do trovão, que formaram um tipo de jaula prendendo-o.

- Agora Sakura, prenda-o!!!!

- Tá... ahn... =X... Kero, o que eu falo pra prender ele? Xx"" (Kero: -.-"...)

- Ahn... num sei... o.o (Sakura: **Capoft**)

- AH, vai de qualquer jeito então!!! Carta criada por alguém muito forte, volte à forma humilde que merece!!! Hmm... Hades!!!! – O homem começa a se contorcer e a virar uma sombra negra, que voa em direção ao báculo de Sakura, formando uma carta dourada que cai nas mãos da garota. – AHH!!! Conseguimos!!!!!

- É!!! Vamos embora agora...

- Vamos!!!... Ei Kero; cadê o Li?

- É mesmo, cadê o moleque?

- Ai... ai... parabéns Sakura, eu sabia que você conseguiria... =) – Murmurou uma voz já conhecida, que se arrastava em direção à garota.

- AHH!!!! Liii!!!! Você tá bem?

- -.-'''.. Num foi nada demais, eu só fui jogado com tudo contra uma parede de rocha sólida e quente e depois caí de 4 metros de altura com a cara no chão; nada pra se preocupar.

- " Menos mal!!! (Shaoran: x.x)

Então os garotos e Kero resolveram partir daquele infernal local. Foram andando em meio a ossos e mãos que puxavam seus pés às vezes e algumas cabeças que gritavam ao serem pisadas... Finalmente, uns 15 minutos de procura, encontraram a saída e voltaram ao lado de fora do Tártaro. Estranharam ao chegarem lá e não verem Kérberos, o guardião. Onde ele estaria?

** · Espero que estejam gostando da história até agora. .. Olha só, talvez demore um pouco pra eu continuar a escrevê-la, pq eu vô tá meio que totalmente ocupado (vou ter aula de manhã e de tarde, até umas 18:30 -.-'', e mais quilos de lição de casa ¬¬"). Por isso, não estranhem se demorar pra sair o resto dos capítulos... ''. Vou ver se minha girl me ajuda a terminar... =). Valeu pela paciência de ler esse fic... (prometo que num vou sumir com a Sakura dessa vez... """). Té mais! =D**


	4. A Separação

**Cartas Seladas 2 – Cap. IV:**

"A Separação" 

_"Por ser exato, o amor não cabe em si;_

_Por ser encantado, o amor revela-se;_

_Por ser amor, invade... e fim!"_

· Sakura e Shaoran entraram em um lugar estranho, seguindo uma forte presença. Nesse estranho local encontraram Kero, ou melhor, Kero os encontrou. Seguiram em frente e chegaram a uma porta que era passagem ao "Mundo dos Mortos". Lá encontraram um ser mitológico, um cachorrão de três cabeças chamado Kérberos. Conseguiram passar pelo bichano e entraram em um dos caminhos, conseguindo realizar sua primeira captura: o deus Hades, que se tornara uma carta agora.

_ "Então os garotos e Kero resolveram partir daquele infernal local. Foram andando em meio a ossos e mãos que puxavam seus pés às vezes e algumas cabeças que gritavam ao serem pisadas... Finalmente, uns 15 minutos de procura, encontraram a saída e voltaram ao lado de fora do Tártaro. Estranharam ao chegarem lá e não verem Kérberos, o guardião. Onde ele estaria?" _(ultimo parágrafo do último capítulo)

- Ué... Cadê o Kérberos? – Perguntou Sakura enquanto andava devagar e olhando para os lados à procura dele.

- É mesmo... Como uma coisa daquele tamanho pode sumir assim? – Completou Shaoran. – Bom, deixa, vamos embora daqui!

- Mas Li... – Disse Sakura, puxando a camiseta do garoto – E se... e se ele foi castigado por nossa causa? Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Temos que procurá-lo!

- Sakura! Vamos procurar o Eriol!!! Ele deve saber como funcionam as coisas por aqui, afinal ele esteve aqui quando era o mago Clow. – Disse Kero.

- Mas... E o Kérberos?

- Depois nós o procuramos, vamos embora! – Disse Shaoran.

E assim ficou decidido. Os três foram até a porta por onde entraram naquele mundo, quando esta subitamente se fechou...

- Ah não!!! ¬¬" – Resmungou Shaoran. – Por que essas coisas acontecem com a gente? Toda hora uma porta se fecha, paredes tentam nos prender, monstros de três cabeças babantes aparecem, mortos puxam nossos pés, homens atiram vulcões encima da gente e nos jogam com tudo em paredes! Que coisa ¬¬"!

- 0.0... Calma Li.. ".. É só puxar que ela abre, olha! – E Sakura puxou a porta, que se abriu com facilidade. – Viu! Não falei que era só puxar que ela abria?

- Humpf! ( - "Bufou" o garoto.

Após aberta a porta, os três seguiram seu caminho rumo à saída daquele lugar. Chegaram até aquela escada escura e sombria e começaram a subí-la, seguindo a luz que vinha do final dela. Alguns minutos depois chegavam ao fim da escada.

- Bom... chegamos... ao.. fim... da... escada... – Disse Sakura, ofegante.

- É... finalmente... Agora vamos continuar, mas com cuidado pra não pisar em nada que faça paredes se fecharem ou tetos caírem -.-! – Observou Shaoran.

- É.. ... vamos!

Lá se foram os três, percorrendo o corredor cuidadosamente para evitar qualquer contratempo. Shaoran ia pisando com as pontas dos pés bem sutilmente e Sakura e Kero iam voando. De repente Shaoran perde o equilíbrio e cai. Todos ficam parados esperando alguma coisa acontecer... mas nada acontece.

- Bah! Nem precisava ter tanto cuidado assim, vêem!? Nada aconteceu! =P – Disse Shaoran, levantando-se.

Shaoran começa a ir andando normalmente, apesar dos constantes avisos de Sakura e Kero, até que acaba caindo em um buraco. Sakura grita e voa atrás do garoto.

- Shaoraaaaannn!!!!

- Sakuraaaaa.... – A voz do garoto ia diminuindo à medida em que ele caía no vazio negro.

Sakura prosseguiu atrás dele, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- Sakura, esse lugar é muito perigoso! Vamos sair logo daqui, buscar ajuda e então voltamos para buscar o moleque! – Gritou o guardião à garota, de cima do buraco.

- Mas Kero, eu... Eu não quero perdê-lo de novo! E se, por acaso, for tarde demais quando nós voltarmos? – Respondia Sakura, enquanto subia para tomar um pouco de ar.

- Não se preocupe, aquele pirralho, apesar de tudo, é forte! Não vai ser uma armadilha simples dessa que vai acabar com ele. E, se bem conheço essas magias, ele deve ter ido parar em algum lugar... Vamos! Vamos procurar Eriol.

- Mas... mas...

- Sem "mas"! Vamos logo. Quanto antes encontrarmo-lo, melhor!

- Tá bom... ..

E assim foi. Sakura e Kero seguiram pelo caminho voando, sem mais problemas. Chegaram até a parede que dava entrada ao lugar escondido e demoraram um pouquinho para descobrir como "abrí-la".. ".. até que Sakura descobriu uma pedra "falsa" que ergueu a pedra para ela e Kero passarem.

**·······································································································································**

Enquanto Sakura e Kero saíam do Pártenon **_[N.A.:_**_ **Nas outras vezes eu usei, erroneamente, Pathernon... -.-'... desculpe-me. O Pártenon foi construído no séc V a.C., em homenagem à deusa Atena, na acrópole (tipo o "centro" onde, ao seu redor, crescia a cidade) de Atenas, sob ordem do então governante ateniense Péricles. .' Viu! Sakura também é cultura! ]**_, Shaoran caía num buraco sem fim... até que o "sem fim" acabou numa parada sutil em um lugar que parecia uma cidadezinha dos tempos antigos.

- Nossa! Onde eu vim parar? – Se perguntava o garoto enquanto observava o lugar a sua volta.

- Olhem!!! Um visitante!!! – Gritou alguém de longe.

- É mesmo!!! Mas... que roupas estranhas ele está usando! – Outra voz se ouvia. E assim foi indo, cada vez mais gente ficava sabendo do novo "visitante" e cada vez mais vozes e interjeições de surpresa eram ouvidas.

Apesar de tanto espanto e surpresa, ninguém ousava se aproximar de Shaoran, que não sabia o que fazia ou pra onde ia. Até que uma mulher veio em sua direção. Era muito bonita, e estava rodeada de outras belas mulheres. Tinha os cabelos lisos e soltos, que esvoaçavam à qualquer brisa, mas continuavam sempre penteados. Sua tez era de uma brancura rósea e pálida, e a textura, pêssega; seus olhos, negros como seus cabelos, tinham um brilho nunca antes visto pelo garoto. Por onde a fascinante mulher passava, flores se abriam e as gramíneas pareciam assumir um verde mais vivo. Sem dúvida ela era uma mulher muito especial.

- Olá! Seja bem-vindo! – Disse a mulher ao Shaoran, com um sorriso que deixou o garoto vermelho.

- Ahn... O.. Olá. Desculpe-me invadir assim sua terra, não tive a intenção. – Respondeu ele com a cabeça baixa, evitando o olhar da mulher.

- Ah! Que isso!!! Acompanhe-nos numa ceia! Tome um banho! Se quiser, minhas ninfas ajudam-no!

- Ahn... 0.0... bem... – O pobre garoto ficou tão sem graça que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Até que as mulheres se aproximaram dele e ameaçaram tirar sua camiseta... – Não, não!! Po-pode deixar... "... eu tomo banho sozinho!

- Bom, se é assim que você deseja... Ninfas, mostrem a ele a banheira.

**·······································································································································**

Enquanto isso, fora do Pártenon...

- Ai Kero! Como nós vamos encontrar o Eriol?! Atenas é uma cidade muito grande!!!

- Bom Sakura, é só você procurar a aura dele e seguí-la! Ou, quem sabe, ele acaba nos encontrando.

- Sakura!!! – Gritou alguém de longe, uma voz já conhecida... – Sakura! Seu pai e eu ficamos preocupados com você!! Como você some assim?! Ahn... aconteceu alguma "coisa"?

- Ah... desculpe! .! Aconteceu sim! O Li tá lá dentro ainda, temos que ir salvá-lo... Ei Tomoyo, por acaso você viu se o Eriol já chegou?

- Não, não vi. O que aconteceu com o Li?! O.O

- Ahn, deixa, depois eu te conto! Agora o importante é encontrar o Eriol! Ele pode nos ajudar, e muito!

Então, com ajuda de Tomoyo, Kero e Sakura saíram à procura de Eriol (um celular às vezes faz falta, né?). Fujitaka continuava entretido em suas pesquisas.

- Mestre, o senhor sabe onde estão os outros? – Indaga um pequeno bichinho azul escuro.

- Sim. Sinto a presença deles na Acrópole. Vamos atrás deles. – Responde um garoto de roupas pretas e óculos.

E lá vão eles, Eriol e Spinel, atrás de Sakura, Kero e Tomoyo.

Depois de alguns minutos cruzando os ares de Atenas, avistando – lá de cima – ruas de paralelepípedos, carroças, pessoas, carros luxuosos, ruas de asfalto e tudo mais, Eriol e Spinel chegam à parte mais velha da velha cidade, seu antigo centro: a Acrópole. Procuram um lugar mais tranqüilo para descerem, optando por um canto aparentemente deserto, com algumas árvores e um lago; aparentemente um pequeno parque natural. Assim que desceram Eriol pede a Spinel para este voltar à sua forma "disfarçada", para ajudá-lo a localizar Sakura e os outros.

Sakura começa a sentir uma presença forte perto dali, logo reconhece como sendo a de Eriol e, junto com Kero e Tomoyo, corre em direção àquelas árvores onde estavam Eriol e seu guardião.

(Alguns minutos depois...)

- Eriol!!!! Finalmente te encontramos!!!

- Ah! Sakura!!! Sabia que te encontraria aqui!

- Você precisa nos ajudar!!! O Li está preso lá embaixo, e não temos a menor idéia de como chegarmos a ele.

- Calma Sakura... Pode apostar que ele está se virando bem. Vamos sentar em algum lugar, temos ainda muito para conversar...

- Está bem... – Diz Sakura, olhando para longe, avistando Tomoyo que, ofegante, se aproximava – Tomoyo!!!! Encontrei o Eriol!!!

Eriol se vira e dá um sorriso discreto ao ver Tomoyo... Já havia mais de ano que ele não a via. _"Nossa, ela mudou!"_ – pensava o garoto – _"Lembro-me a última vez que a vi... Estávamos no aeroporto, logo depois de Sakura ter capturado a última carta selada... **(****N.A.: Algum dia, quando eu tiver inspirado e com tempo, ainda refaço aquela porcaria de último capítulo =P)**_

_- Eriol... você tem mesmo que ir? – Perguntava uma garota, 15 anos, no máximo; com os olhos umedecidos e brilhantes. Seu sorriso já não tinha a mesma graça de antes, isso quando se dispunha a sorrir. Seu rosto vermelho, talvez de vergonha, talvez de choro; suas mãos tremiam ao dar o último abraço no garoto, que mantinha sua expressão inalterada, apesar de sentir as lágrimas tomarem-lhe o coração. E ficaram assim, abraçados por um longo tempo... Poderiam ficar por toda a eternidade daquele jeito, um completando o outro... _

**__**_- Sinto muito, Tomoyo, mas tenho mesmo que ir. Preciso fazer muitas coisas na Inglaterra. Mas, garanto-lhe, não será esta a última vez que nos veremos. E, quando nos vermos novamente, sei que nunca mais nos separemos. – Ele aperta mais o abraço, enquanto a garota não mais tenta deter as lágrimas e cai no pranto nos braços dele. Uma lágrima começa a querer brotar dos olhos do garoto, mas este a pára na hora._

- _Meu vôo vai partir, devo ir._

- _Eu sei... ahn... boa viagem..._

- _Obrigado... -_

_E o garoto vai andando em direção ao portão de embarque, sem olhar para trás, evitando o olhar triste da garota mais importante do mundo, sob seu ponto de vista, afinal ele sabe que acabaria não agüentando e não gostaria que o vissem chorar._

_- Eriol!!!! Vou ficar te esperando!!! – Grita a menina, entre soluços e lágrimas._

'E eu voltarei' – murmurava ele enquanto limpava uma precipitada gotícula líquida em seus olhos...".

Agora tudo parecia tão perfeito. Lá estava ele, conforme prometido, novamente em frente àquela garota que, apesar de mais velha, continuava com seu jeito delicado de menina e seu rosto meigo. Tomoyo vinha correndo, apesar de já estar ofegante, para encontrar logo quem ela tanto esperara durante longos meses.

- Eriol!!!! – Os olhos de Tomoyo tinham um brilho indescritível quando cruzaram com os do garoto. Logo ela voou nos braços dele, deixando lágrimas tornarem o já forte brilho em seus olhos ainda mais intenso. – Que saudades!!!!

- Tomoyo... – Eriol já não tentava mais esconder o sorriso, que contrastava com um brilho molhado em seus olhos. Ele a abraçava forte, matando toda sua saudade.

- Aiai... que lindoo!!!! =D – Sakura agora tomara o papel de Tomoyo...

**····································································································································**

**Â-ãhn**, deixando os pombinhos e as velas de lado, voltemos ao moleque [Shaoran: Eiii **¬¬""**]... ahn.. tá bem -.-''... Ao jovem rapaz que, a essa altura, já havia tomado seu banho e estava comendo com as ninfas e a misteriosa mulher.

- Então, jovem visitante, estás apreciando a estadia aqui? – Falava a mulher ao Shaoran.

- Ah sim!!! Muito!!! Obrigado senhora!!!

- Ah! Não precisa me chamar de senhora! Chame-me apenas de "você". Falando nisso, como é seu nome?

- Meu nome é Shaoran, e o seu?

- Lindo nome!! O meu é Deméter!

"Deméter... esse nome não me é estranho"

- É... provavelmente você já tenha ouvido falar de mim.. .

- Ahn? Eu... eu falei alguma coisa? o.O?

- Não, não... você só pensou mesmo, não se assuste! Deixe-me te contar... Eu sou uma deusa daqui do Olimpo. Zelo pela boa terra e minha filha, Perséfone, se encarrega de semeá-la. Meu irmão, Zeus, é quem governa nosso mundo.

- Ahhh sim... Se eu não me engano já fiz um trabalho sobre ele na escola...

- Como?

- Nada não... Será que a senhora poderia me dizer como eu faço para sair deste mundo?

- Ahn... só meu irmão, Zeus, pode autorizar a entrada ou a saída de alguém daqui.

- E como eu faço pra falar com ele?

- Bom, você deverá chegar até o Olimpo mas, devo alertá-lo, existem muitos perigos pelo caminho, muitos bruxos e animais perigosos. Não é nada fácil chegar até lá. Se quiser eu peço pra uma ninfa te acompanhar.

- Eu agradeceria ".

- Ok então!! Eco! Você poderia acompanhar nosso amigo até a casa de meu irmão?

- Obviamente que sim, minha senhora.

Depois de um lanche e de abastecerem-se de alguns mantimentos – poucos, pois ao longo do caminho haviam muitas fontes de alimentos – os dois partiram, dando início a uma longa jornada...

"N.A.: A abertura é da musica do Djavan – 'Pétala'"

**Nota Cultural**: No capítulo passado, a carta-deus capturada por Sakura foi "Hades". Hades é o deus Grego que reinava sobre as forças infernais e sobre os mortos. Diz a mitologia que quando Zeus destronou seu pai, Cronos, o mundo foi divido entre os 3 irmãos: Zeus cuidava do mundo terreno; a Hades coube o mundo dos mortos; e Poseidon ficou encarregado do mundo aquático. Era descrito como austero e impiedoso, insensível a preces ou sacrifícios, intimidativo e distante. Na religião romana ficou conhecido como Plutão. Seu nome grego (Hades) significa "o invisível", enquanto o romano (Plutão) traduz-se por "o rico". As escassas referências a Hades nas lendas gregas, em comparação com os outros grandes deuses, revelam o temor que essa divindade infundia ao povo.

· Bom paciente leitor, desculpe a demora.. ".. Como eu já disse antes, a coisa num tá fácil -.-'... To sem tempo pra nada, mas a gente vai arrumando um tempinho aqui e ali pra escrever, né?

**· Quem tiver alguma sugestão, crítica ou coisa do tipo... (ou apenas quiser conversar): (sim, mudei de e-mail -.-"). Ah... se alguém quiser falar comigo pelo ICQ: 94702506. Certo então? **

Até a próxima... =D 

· **AHH... já ia me esquecendo ."... Deixaram um recado no outro capítulo falando do nome do guardião né? Tipo, o nome varia de acordo com a bibliografia consultada. No meu livro de mitologia grega (que, por sinal, tá emprestado -.-) o nome dele está como Cérberos. Já na minha enciclopédia, tá Kérberos; o Word aceita Cérbero... Ou seja, varia a grafia. Eu preferi usar Kerberus... só isso .'. Mas valeu pelo toque!! =) **


End file.
